This application relates to an exercising apparatus and more particularly to an exercising apparatus of the manually moved bar bell assembly type.
1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an exercising apparatus and more particularly to an exercising apparatus of the manually moved bar bell assembly type.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of the type of exercise apparatus herein contemplated are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,839,997 and 5,876,313. In general, the apparatus includes a base which is adapted to receive two sets of weights in predetermined positions with the weights having openings extending downwardly from the periphery so as to receive the opposite end portions of a tubular assembly therein in an operative position. The tubular assembly provides a central manually engageable portion and a locking mechanism on opposite sides thereof capable of affecting a selective locking action with respect to the weights. While the units of the prior art have proven to be advantageous, nevertheless there is always the need to improve on the performance and cost-effectiveness of such apparatus.